


the Weird Language of Life

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: "What are the languages you know?""English""Spanish and english""Meow""...""Okay"from that day, Remus has started to learn a random complicated language no one of them knew... so he could do anything with it and say anything in front of them and they would never know how fucked up he really waslogan didnt answer. SO when remus speaks this language its secretly something logan understands and one day hes just mumbling bad shit under his breath and logan is just like "stop saying falsehoods in another language, please." All deapan and remus just goes" ....F U C K"
Relationships: Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/ Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Deceit Sanders & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Deceit Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, one-sided Deceit Sanders/Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a roleplay made with random-artsy-stuf on tumblr!  
they did Deceit and Logan, and i did Remus and Virgil
> 
> you can find the links of the original rp posts here-> (p1) https://theshadow-inthelight.tumblr.com/post/189675469083/nothing-could-possibly-be-funner-than-making-you (p2) https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/189704133529
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> warnings: self-deprecating thoughts, caps, sex mentions, swearing

"What are the languages you know?"  
  
"English"  
  
"Spanish and english"  
  
"Meow"  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay"  
  
from that day, Remus has started to learn a random complicated language no one of them knew... so he could do anything with it and say anything in front of them and they would never know how fucked up he really was  
  
logan didnt answer. SO when remus speaks this language its secretly something logan understands and one day hes just mumbling bad shit under his breath and logan is just like "stop saying falsehoods in another language, please." All deapan and remus just goes" ....F U C K"  
  
what about Dee? he didn't reply either  
  
Except dee never confronts him about it. He just starts acting more and more lovey dovey until remus realizes.  
  
And then when he realizes it, he just sits on the couch confused on how they knew, and the two bois just go up to him , cuddle his sides, and when he ask they just both go:  
  
"We never said we DIDNT speak ___"  
  
Remus brushes them off and starts avoiding them  
  
Well obviously they notice and try to ask why. When the dont get an answer, they just nod.  
  
And then after , like, a week , logan just goes:  
  
"We arent gonna keeo asking you about it. You can tell us if you want, but im just gonna say that avoiding your issues never helps."  
  
And he just walks away  
  
Remus keeps avoiding them, feeling more and more guilty  
  
one day he stops doing so, but he was rarely speaking  
  
the others don't notice. will Lo and Dee, though?  
  
Logan definitly notices. He still looks at the duke with the same compassion he always had.  
  
The others dont get why logan is so serious about it, and one of the finally asks:  
  
"Why do you care about him not talking so much?!"  
  
Qnd logan just looks at them with That Look (you know the look)  
  
And by the time they get it hes already gone.  
  
And dee notices, but playd it off to not make him uncomfortable  
  
Virgil starts suspecting something, but doesn't get it that those two already know stuff too  
  
Remus now is acting like nothing ever happened in those days, and he was Remus 100%!! the weirdo! the crazy one! the unloved brother! the-  
  
but isn't he... acting too much like Remus? no- they mean... he is doing crazier and crazier things! something might go wrong like that  
  
Everything was decently normal. Remus was back to beung is crazy self, and the others were all normal again.  
  
But one thing was...off...  
  
"Have any of you seen logan recently?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Logan had only appeared during videos. He acted normal and all. But, right after he wouldnt come out of his room unless truly needed.  
  
Something was...off...  
  
when Rem notices it too, he feels like it's his fault somehow  
  
after a whole ass day, he finally puts up the courage to knock on his door  
  
Logan answers, obviously  
  
"Wha- oh, hello remus. What do you need?"  
  
He looks off. I mean, he still looks like logan. But he just had the hint of something else, that just wasnt logan like.  
  
"I, ehm... Y- ... ", he just wanted to know if he was okay! why was it so hard to ask?  
  
"I had a crazy idea and wanted you to help with it!" ...shit!  
  
"Oh? What might that be?"  
  
Logan isnt one to 'help' remus with things. But hey, maybe itll make him feel better?  
  
" why would you need ME for it? Logic doesnt come into many of your ideas, rem."  
  
"Just... ", he mentally sighed and forced a bigger smile on his face,  
  
"The others actually need you... Just came to call you"  
  
Logan was confised. Why would they ask remus to call him? Dont they usually just summon him, or make patton get him?  
  
Then he gets distracted by the fact remus's hair was sooo out of place. After fixing it, he finally responds  
  
"You sure? They know they can just summon me."  
  
he flinched a little at the touch but melted into it right after  
  
"You think I know what goes in their minds?"  
  
"I dont think any of us knows what goes on in eachothers minds. Can you tell them im busy? Ive been working on some..projects"  
  
Logan is very bad at lying. Very very bad.  
  
maybe it was an impression, but Rem felt like he was reffering to him when he said that  
  
but now he had to think of something!  
  
"Lo... what are you busy with? I could help!~"  
  
"Like i said, im working on projects."  
  
He looks slightly more antsy than before. Why wasnt the duke leaving? why did he even stay???  
  
his mind, of course, was imagining the worst case scenarios on what could be happening with the other  
  
well... in case, he's just gonna be hated so- he popped up sitting on Logan's desk  
  
"And, like I said, I could help~"  
  
Logans room is a wreck. Papers,books, and other crap is everywhere.  
  
Great, now logan has to come up with something.  
  
"Ummm...okay then-"  
  
Hee searches for a paper. Any paper to pretend to actually care about.  
  
"Ooooor we could continue what you were doing~", he winks  
  
"Remus what the fuc- no."  
  
Logan is a mess. Litrally.  
  
"Alright, fine"  
  
"What is that big project of yours about anyway?"  
  
"Astronamy, thomas's health, ventfanfics,and thomas's agenda."  
  
hold on- "Vent fanfics?", he repeated slowly  
  
"What?"  
  
Welp, your screwed. Just pretend you didnt fuck up rn  
  
he put his hands up in a surrender motion, "Don't worry Lo, I do ehm..create them too"  
  
"So uh... What are they about?"  
  
Welp. Im fucked.  
  
"Just..stuff.."  
  
God d a m n it  
  
"Lo, I... "  
  
"I can help"  
  
Logan lets out a small laugh, then goes deadpan  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Just- ", he looked at the mess  
  
he smiled softly, "Want a distraction?"  
  
" what would that be?"  
  
pleasedontbesomethingsexual-  
  
"Weeell," he got off the desk "No sex, so... "  
  
he smirked and grabbed him by the tie, "What about making out?"  
  
he didn't give him time to react before he pulled himselt away, "Nah, was talking bullshit"  
  
"What about a movie? Or cooking? Or killing some monsters in the Imagination with me?", on the last one it could be seen his exctiment  
  
Logan gay panics for a second, and THEN replys  
  
"I dont think fighting would be a hood idea, but just being in the imaginations sounds fine. And im not good at cooking."  
  
"Cooking is just making things explode. Easy"  
  
"But to the Imagination it is!!, he jumped on Lolo's back to be carried  
  
*eye roll* "you dont know how to coom either"  
  
Logan goes along into the imagination. Somehow, nobody questions them.  
  
"I was right! You are comfy", it almost seemed like he was purring, resting his head on Logic's shoulder  
  
hhh he was too good like this. let them never arrive to the Imagination  
  
Logan stifles a laugh  
  
"Was that a conversation you've had? I cant imagine you arguing with someone whether im comfy or not."  
  
What a cute gremlin.  
  
he was so good like that  
  
"Hmm. A conversation with myself that went like this:  
  
Is Logan com- Yes!"  
  
"And I was soo right", he tightened the grip  
  
"You are an odd one."  
  
Logan smiled. This idiot was getting comfortable while they where nowhere close to the actual imagination.  
  
"You are an hot one"  
  
he got even comfier, and was now mumbling "What do you want when we get there? A puppy? A... brain that shocks people while we watch them jump in lava to say themselfes? A unicorn eating humans?"  
  
Logan is fighting back a laugh  
  
"How did you go from a puppy to brains watching people burn? Also, "an hot" is incorrect grammer"  
  
This dork is gonna pass out before we get there.  
  
"Your cuteness is a drug!", he puted, loosend the grip and went to wrap his arms around Lo's neck instead and relaxed  
  
talking like he was drunk "We can make a puppy eating brains and puking and then that creates others creatures. Those creatures are dogs but with more brain! The more they puke, the more dogs get created and get more intelligent!"  
  
"Don't worry, they'll never be as smart as you", he finished with his normal voice, eyes closed  
  
logan laughs at how drunk remus sounds  
  
""That just sounds like a bumch of vore"  
  
"And i domt think you can make anything smarter than me, knucklehead"  
  
"You know what I should create?"  
  
"An appreciation Logan cult! I am the president of it, of course, and you are the God of it!!"  
  
"I dont think anybody else would join that. Plus, i domt wanna be a god. Thats more stress than i need."  
  
Logan thought for a moment. _Id be a terrible god._  
  
He shook it off. Remus isnt that practical.  
  
"Maybe you are creating stress yourself", he was so close to falling asleep on the spot  
  
"Comfy hot boy", he mumbled  
  
Logan laughed, nudging remus with his shoulder  
  
"Dont you dare fall asleep on me. Ill be very upset"  
  
he shot awake, "UPSET!? I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN"  
  
Logan laughs more  
  
"That is the most scared ive seen you, oh my lord"  
  
"Hmph! Well, your laugh is cute!"  
  
"Shut it."  
  
Logan smirks as they get closer to the imagination. He sees a few snakes here and there. _That fucker is in the imagination too? Neat._  
  
oh... yeah, he should stop  
  
"Should I go down or... ?" please say no, please say no  
  
"Nah."  
  
He boops him with his head.  
  
"Im fine with you staying there."  
  
he tightened the grip and mumbled again how cute Logan was  
  
"Your cute when your tired."  
  
He paused for a moment  
  
"Do you usually have snakes in the imagination?"  
  
"If their not mutant, then maybe it's Dee"  
  
"I gave him free access to it time ago. Never thought he ever actually came"  
  
"Huh. Odd."  
  
Dee talks about being in the imagination with remus all the time. At least, he does to logan. How come remus doesnt know about that?  
  
"Hmmmm"  
  
"Maayybe he was spying on us and came to check on you AND FIGHT MONSTERS TOGETHER!!"  
  
"You two seem to get along, so"  
  
"Im pretty sure i ONLY get along eith you two and maybe virgil."  
  
Logan looks around at the snakes and smiles  
  
"I think hes just here to make sure you dont acidentally set fire to me."  
  
"That or he's cold and wants cuddles."  
  
"I mean- We can just- ", he snapped his fingers and a volcano appeared in distance  
  
"There! No longer cold, and people burning!"  
  
Logan smiled. The snake seemed to move around the volcano, etill somewhat facing the two.  
  
"I guess that works. Should we just sit here niw or do you want to keep going?"  
  
"Just let me stay on you, and we good"  
  
"Can be double sense~ It's up to you~"  
  
Logan proceeds to flip you on top of him and flop backwards  
  
"Lets just sit like this for now."  
  
he immediatly went to hug him again, realizing too late what he just did to stop  
  
Logan smiled and hugged back.  
  
"You are one touch starved dork, you know that?"  
  
"Last I knew, you were the dork~"  
  
"So you agree your touch starved?"  
  
I mean, same. Logan litrally never cuddles with anyonee. Mainly cause he has to keep up his 'i dont have emotions' act up. But still.  
  
"I am touch starved for only some people"  
  
"You have the misfortune of being part of them"  
  
"I dont think this is that bad. Id say its luck."  
  
He booped the duke  
  
"Who else is in this group of 'people remus is touch starved for'?"  
  
"Ehm... "  
  
"Two idiots"  
  
"Three, if you count Thomas"  
  
"Im going to guess one of the idiots is deciet?"  
  
Logan already knew he was right. Those two were almost always cuddling.  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Dee is fun, but I don't have the feeling of wanting glue to be between us"  
  
"Maybe it's because I know he will not go away"  
  
"Huh. Strange."  
  
Logan would question him, but decided not to.  
  
"I am strange", he shrugged  
  
he was ready to snap his fingers, "I could actually make glue appear between us~"  
  
Logan laughed at the suggestion  
  
"Please dont, that would be so hard to get out of. I dont really own many shirts, ya know."  
  
why was he so cute just by existing?  
  
"I still am Creativity. I can make it appear like new~", he tightened again the hug  
  
"No thanks."  
  
Logan smirked and poked at his forehead. What a dork  
  
"You are a bastard but you get away with it because your cute."  
  
he relaxed more  
  
"You want anything? A book? A bank to rob?"  
  
"Nah. This is fine."  
  
Logan smiled as a small yellow snake wrapped his arm  
  
with his eyes closed, he smirked "Careful Dee, you look like spaghetti right now~"  
  
Deciet bonks his head against remus's forehead.  
  
Logan decided to translate:  
  
"Im pretty sure he wouldnt mind being eaten, to be honest."  
  
"Okay then!", Rem makes a bowl appear under Dee  
  
"Dinner is ready~"  
  
Deciet turns back into human form  
  
"I _despise_ both of you"  
  
Logan laughs at him  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
"Logan, you know I'm into you for that~"  
  
"I thought you said you like two d's at once."  
  
Logan is being more..sexual than usual. Maybe its the imaginations aura thing? It just makes you hella horny?  
  
ha! was he gay panicking? yes! will it make it show? nope!  
  
"It depends more on occasion~", he said after grabbing him by the tie again, being inches away from the other's face  
  
Deciet grabs them, dragging then by their collars.  
  
"Im just gonna drag you out of here before i have to witness something i dont want to see"  
  
"Oh come on! Let me go back to him at least!", he was making grabby hands towards Logan  
  
"No way."  
  
"Oh come onnnnn" logan groaned  
  
"FINE."  
  
Deciet put the two togther and continued to drag them out of the imaginatiom  
  
"You two owe me forr this bullshit"  
  
he smiled and wrapped himself in Logan's arms  
  
"I am worse than an insect tick today"  
  
Logan just laughs and goes along with it.  
  
Deciet just faked a small smirk and contnued dragging them  
  
"Do you feel better?", Remus mumbled so only Lo could hear  
  
Logan nodded, and smiled at the duke  
  
He knew he'd feel like shit tommorow. But today he felt good, and thats what matters. Right?  
  
Deciet looked around for the way out of the imagination. He felt cold, andslowly felt cooler as time passed.  
  
"If you feel bad, just call me"  
  
"I have nothing to do anyways, cutie"  
  
he sure liked mumbling  
  
Logan smiles  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I get it."  
  
Dee starts freezing up. Why is he so cold?  
  
"Logan?", it was Virgil  
  
"And you two... "  
  
"Eh... I thought you guys weren't feeling well?"  
  
Dee looks freezing.  
  
"I have _no idea_ what happening. Im just here to stop them from doing something they regret"  
  
Logan shrugs  
  
"Wow, eh... You good?", he was pointing at Deceit  
  
"Heelp, I don't wanna fall asleep and make you upset, Lo", whined Remus, since he was finding it hard not to fall asleep  
  
"Stay awake or your straight"  
  
logan snickered at his prediciment  
  
_"Yes. Im fine"_  
  
Dee was obviously not okay at all.  
  
"How dare you!", Rem made an offended gasp. "Do I need to fuck you to make you understand I'm not straight at all?", he continued smriking.  
  
Virgil brushed them off. "Yeah, you sure are fine", he went towards Dee. "Was is it? Snake stuff? Or is them being too gross?"  
  
"And i thought I took everything to literal"  
  
Logan laughed, and rolled his eyes.  
  
" both."  
  
"Rem, be useful for once and give me a blanket here"  
  
And Remus obeyed. Buuut the blanket was puked by by him  
  
"Ew, gross! Come on, dude!"  
  
"Geez", Rem rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers to make the blanket clean. "You happy now?"  
  
Virgil positioned it on Dee. "You need anything else?"  
  
"He wants you to fuck him!", whispered creativity in background  
  
"Ugh"  
  
"Im good."  
  
Dee yeets remus and logan as far as possible  
  
"And im done dragging you fuck wads"  
  
Logan makes a very very confused face, and accepts his fate of being thrown.  
  
Dee still looks cold, but not as cold.  
  
"Touch him again and I'll be the worst yandere you've ever seen", says Rem like it was a casual thing. They already know he means it, though  
  
The emo turned to him, "Can't you mak- ", Rem interrupted him with a "Here" and the snap of his fingers. A stick on fire was on Virge's hands.  
  
After some screaming and the throwing of said stick, Virgil glared at him.  
  
"Heheh, whooops? I was helping", he didn't look guilty at all  
  
"I will kill you one day"  
  
Dee frowns and makes a face at both of them  
  
"I _hate_ you _both_, so so much."  
  
"Awww , soft snek", Rem boops his cheek  
  
"I am so stupid", Virgil mumbled, then took his hoodie off and put it on Dee. "There"  
  
"Nevermind i despise you, and only you"  
  
Dee looks conpletly done with everything. He slowly gets closer to the exit of the imagination.  
  
"And your not dumb, virgil."  
  
"Aaand we will never know who he was reffering to", smirked Remus looking at Virgil  
  
"I'll leave you two be gross alone", he went to Dee and walked together with him  
  
"Time to plan remus's death. This shall be fun."  
  
Dee looks very done with everything  
  
"Ugh, yeah", he said out of habit again. "Eh, yeah? No? Hold on"  
  
"Uhh... No, nevermind"  
  
Dee laughs. He looks a little less dead inside now.  
  
"You _idiot_"  
  
Dee adored this dork. Hes an asshole,but a good one. I guess.  
  
he smirked. "Look who's talking", he jokingly pushed him from the side  
  
"Are you treating good that hoodie?", he countined while smirking  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I have _no idea_ how your in this all the time."  
  
Dee thinks about stealing the jacket for a little while. Its so w a r m  
  
"I... ", he smiled softly, "could give you my old one. I never wear it anyway"  
  
He chuckled a little. "I would like to see you in it"  
  
Then mumbled "you'd wear it well"  
  
"What was that? I _couldnt_ hear you"  
  
He heard that mumble. Yes, he would wear it well. He would wear it very very well.  
  
Virgil growled, "I didn't say anything after that!" And he was angry pouting  
  
"It is in my room, okay? Just come when you want and get it"  
  
Greeat, Virgil loved when he had social interactions. Always managing to ruin the mood  
  
Deciet chuckled.  
  
_"Sure, sure."_  
  
Then nuged virgils arm and just said  
  
"You quite cute when your mad"  
  
Did hee mean to say this out loud? No. Is gonna act like he did? Yes.  
  
That was definitely lie, but hey! let's not bring down the mood!  
  
"Look, if anyone here is cute iiiiiiisss- ", was he really saying that out loud?? and did he really realized mid sentence and panic at the end??  
  
He coughed. Nevermind  
  
Dee raised his one eyebrow curiously, leaning on virgils shoulder  
  
"You cant just leave me on a cliffhanger while in a conversation."  
  
Dee smirks. He knew what virgil would day, but decided to tease him anyways.  
  
"Oh, shut up!", he shoved him away, embarassed  
  
"You're making this all weird and stuff"  
  
Deciet laughs  
  
"Oh you know you _loathe_ me"  
  
He rolls his eyes. Its fun to make him emmbarassed like this, to be honest.  
  
"Find another hobby!", he was laughing now  
  
"Nothing could possibly be funner than making you flustered"  
  
Dee laughed. He liked watching virgil ho from his grouchy self into a total dork. He blepped playfully.

"I will throw something at you, don't try me", he warned him

_"You wouldnt dare~."_

Deciet was still giggling. He leaned back onto virgil subconciously.

"Plus, there isnt much to throw."

"I can throw Remus!"

"You want get thrown a Remus at you, huh?"

Virge was trying, but he couldn't hide the laugh

Deciet laughs a bunch before answering

"Your trying so hard. I respect that."

Deciet laughs more. He missed the days where he could hang out with virgil more often, but this was good enough for him.

"Wait till I actually throw him at you"

"We see who laughs"

Dee's hat falls showing his super fluffy hair.

"..lookS LIKE A NEED A NEW HAT, HOORAY!"

Dee just walks past it not bothering to pick it up

Is- Is he blind? What- Ugh! Virgil picks it up

"Dude- ", hmm. He put the hat on. He chuckled

"Dude, you totally didn't lose your hat, nah-ah. It's mine now, anyway"

Dee bleps. 

"I know it _was_ lost, i just didnt wanna pick it up"

Dee smiled and rolled his eyes

"My hat doesnt look half bad on you."

"Why do you always wear a hat, by the way?"

"It seems like you have some magical fluffy hair there. Are you... Are you Rapunzel?!" , he fake gasped

Deciet laughed, really hard 

"I have my reasons."

He really just hated his hair, but he didnt want to ruin the stupid mood with that.

"Wait till I tell Roman", he smirked 

"I... think he would actually dress you up as Rapunzel- Ok, nevermind"

"How many hats you have? I'm gonna steal them all, just because", and he was smirking again 

Deciet looked betrayed

"How dare you!"

Dee laughed.

"Im pretty sure they all are in my room somewhere.you _would_ be able to fibd them."

"I will give a hat to everyone", he said proud

"Except Remus, because he would use as anything except as a hat... "

"OKAY, NOW I'M WORRIED! IS LOGAN STILL ALIVE THERE?", he turns around to search for them

_"Oh no"_

Dee giggled

"IM FINE."

Logan was laying down for no reason at all. He just didnt want to move.

Remus told Logan to wait for him, and then he disappeared.

After some minute of Logan laying there in wait, Rem finally popped back with something in hand

"Hey, Lo", he hid the thing behind his back, watching Logan from the top

Logan smiled "what do you have?" 

"Ehm... ", wow, now he was internally panicking a little

He made the bouquet of dead flowers fall on Logan with no warning -not like those could hurt or anything

He realized that maybe he could be red for real

Logan stared at the flowers for a moment, then turned bright pink

"Awwwwwwwwwww-"

He was 100% gay for this gremlin man

Deciet forced virgils arm around him and just smirked. No context as to why, he just did.

Virgil rolled his eyes at that, smirked and let him be

Meanwhile, Remus sat beside Logan, face red

Logan was also very red

"I love it." Logan smiled. Is this what a crush is? Then WHAT THE FU-

Dee smiled and blepped. Virgil was very warm. Very very warm.

"Glad you're enjoying the me", Virge honestly didn't know what he just said, but let's not think about that

Remus, also red, got an idea! "Hey Logan~ Wanna shapeshift as your favourite person? It could be anyone: a Side, an actor, a fictional character"

"I'll start!!"

Now there was no longer Remus looking like Remus. He had glasses, no moustache and a tie- as all the rest of the clothing was different too

"Your very warm."

Virgil was also very comfortable, but dee didnt wanna make it unconfortable so he left that part out.

"Hm. Sure"

Logan transformed into the duke. It. Was odd, but not terrible.

"Shocking, i know."

He made the snake move closer. "Get all the warm, i guess"

Remus though, didn't know how to react. He was hoping Lolo would have done that, but now it happened for real! How was that possible?! Was he really his favourite person? Rem flushed more at this

He was staring at him now, wasn't he?

Dee smiled brightly. He liked being close to virgil a lot, for some odd reason. 

Logan shapeshifted back into his normal self. 

"Your completely red, dork." Logan laughed. He expected this kind of reaction.

He really did like the duke, even when he didnt act like it all the time.

He gasped drammatically. "You shapeshifted back -Well can't blame you, you're hot as fuck- But gasp! I am hurt!"

"Anyways, I am not changing back". he mumbled a "can i fuck myself now?"

"You good there, dad?~", Virgil winked at Dee. "You have always acted like a dad, don't think Remus-like"

Logan laughed. "Dont get offended. I just domt like the whole shapeshifting thing. And please do not-"

Dee rolled his eyes. "Cant a snake just be happy, dammit?"

Dee knew that virgil didnt really like him the way he like him. But thats fine. Nobody could love dee anyways.

He put Dee's hat in front of his face's left side, "_Nope_"

"Logan" was thinking about something. Then he suddenly called for the real one and launched himself on the other

"Comfy hot boy"

He faked a gasp "How dare you!"

Deciet couldnt stand the feeling in his stomach, but he just laughed it off. 

Logan laughed "turn back to normal , dork." 

"We should probably go back to the mindscape."

"Nope, I have no reason to", Rem blepped

"Why do you want to go?", he pouted

"Because i have shit to get done. And i swear if you dont shift back now ill start sobbing." 

logan knew how to get remus to go along with what he wanted to do. Is it sad? Yes. Does it matter, though? Not at all

... 

Remus went dark -still in Logan's form-, looker down and whispered seriously, "What if I start sobbing again because you're not there?"

Oh, he... he had said it out loud... 

... 

Rem changed back to his form, and looked up at his crush with a earnest look, then glanced away right after

Logan just makes a shocked face and then-

He kisses the dukes forehead "ill find you and immedatly tackle hug you."

He then realized what he said and turned into a gay mess.

He sure didn't expect that

... 

He- Heh.. He was crying

He threw himself on Lolo again

Logan wrapped his arms around remus. "You really are a touch-starved dork, arent you?" He smirked.

As dee reached the exit to the imagination, he faked a smile. 

"Im gonna guess you want your hoodies back, so here."

He handed virgil the hoodie. He really didnt want to take it off, but he knew he had to.

"Oh, yeah", he took it back, not bothering to wear it again. "I will give you my old one, nickname-i-can't-think-about-right-now"

Now Remus was quietly crying, and hugging Lo tight as he could

Dee laughed slightly, and left the imagination. Once he was out of virgils sight, he frowned. He wished he wasnt so stupid. _Whatever_, he thought, _just go along with it and you'll be fine. Your stupid emotions dont matter anyways_

Logan softly smiled. "Its alright, im here. And ill stay here if you need me to.". It was sad to see him like this, but he liked being able to at leadt try to help.

Virgil couldn't see the snake anywhere anymore... Well, it's okay.

He went towards his room and started searching for the hoodie. It was long ago the last time he'd seen it. He hopes he'll found it

Rem was still hugging him, "Can I stay with you today?", asked mumbling

Dee wasnt holding back tears. Totally doesnt wanna cry. Hes fine...right?

"Sure," logan smiled brightly "why not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is tired and, somehow, Roman does actually help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deceit made by random-artsy-stuf, Roman and Virgil by me
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> warnings: caps, swearing, drinking mentions, self-deprecation
> 
> read the original post here-> https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/189724137569

Dee appeared onto the light sides couch, face first into the pillow. Was he liked by the light sides? Not at all. Did he still go over there? Yes.

"Deceit?", that was Roman. He was sitting on the other side of the couch, watching, yet again, another Disney movie.

"Oh, hey."

Deciet slightly shifted positions. He forgot that people actually sit on the couch in the light sides place.

"You okay?"

_"Im fine."_

The prince doesnt care. Why should he? Deciet was a stupid dark side. Nobody would care for someone like him.

"Eh... "

He smiled, "You want to watch Coco with me?"

"Nah."

He flipped away, do he wasnt facing the prince.he wasnt in the mood for movies.

"Hmmm", the prince was examining him

"Oh! Are you cold for snake stuff? Need a blamket?"

"Im good.im _not that cold"_

He was freezing, but who cares?

He got the blanket away from himself and placed it on the snake

"You are obviously shaking, come on. I'm not that dumb either"

He hissed. He didnt know how else to react, to be honest. Why does he even care, dammit?

"Well, if you don't want a movie to distract yourself, than choose: 

Let's talk about or let's sleep", he finished proudly

He mumbled. He didnt see why the prince was even trying to help. 

"Can't hear ya~"

"I dont care." He said slightly louder

He didnt understand why roman was being so nice to him. Hes a LIAR god dammit!

"Does that mean you do or... not?"

"Guess" 

He wasnt in the mood to explain anything. He just wanted to sit there in scilence, but hERE HE IS-

"..."

"You do? No, wait- You don't! Ugh, I don't know!"

Deciet stifled a laugh.

"You are an idiot."

"I DONT care."

Roman gasped. "I did it! I managed to make you laugh!- ..."

"What I meant was... that that was not my goal at all..."

Deciet snickered, and covered his mouth.

"What even IS your plan? To talk me till i pass out?"

"Maybe. Why should I tell you my plan?", he blepped at him

Deciet rolled his eyes.

"You dumb bitch."

You (very cute) dumb bitch. 

Wait wha-

"I will fake that is a lie, so: Aww thank you, Dee", what the hell did Roman just call him?

"...i _despise_ you"

He said this even tho he was blushing. This cute bitc-

He fake gasped, this time. "You wound me!"

"Oh my god, im starting to think your worse than remus-"

"I- Wha- ... "

"Now, that is just mean!"

"Anyways, do I keep bothering or want me to let you sleep?"

"I AM mean."

"I honestly, i _dont_ cant if you stay or not"

Dee REALLY wanted roman to stay. For some reason.

"Well, uh... Guess I'll leave?- NO WAIT, THAT ONE WAS A LIE, WASN'T IT?"

Dee laughed. It was funny to see the prince get so confused.

"Perhaps~."

"I- I- I will make you turn into Pinocchio! Wait what?"

Deciet just laughed harder at that

"You are SO dumb. Oh my god-"

Deciet was now having a giggling fit.

Woah, he... heheh, had managed to make Ro chuckle too.

He was about to ask if he was feeling better, but it seemed like this was being a good distraction, and decided on something else.

He smirked, "Can I do it? I will do it anyway. Can I do it?"

Deciet was still laughing 

"What bullshit are you planning?"

"Just-", he let himsef fall on Dee -careful not to hurt him.

"You are my pillow now, get over it", he said, matter of fact

Deciet snickered

"Your such a dork."

Deciet totally wasnt blushing. No way. Nope.

"Oh come on!", he was blushing too now

He was searching for something on the couch, "Where is one when I need it?"

Ro snapped his fingers and made a pillow appear and threw it on Dee's face

"Nyeh heh"

Dee did not have a reaction to this.

He just sat there.

"Ive been vibe checked?"

"You've been- Yeah, you have been vibe checked, snake!", he grabbed the pillow and smashed it on his face again

The problem was... Dee looked even cuter like that!! The messy hair and all! Uugghh, Roman couldn't take it

... 

He had intention of hiding his red face with the pillow

Deciet laughed slightly.

Then he tackle hugged roman casually.

"I have checked your vibes."

He blepped. The prince wad very very warm.

Help!! He was too gay for this!! Help!!! Dee was too cute!!!!!

"Hmmmmmmmmm....your very warm~"

Deciet look very comfortable.

Okay, it was all okay. He needed to stop the gay thoughts

...

Let's pat Dee's head!!

Deciet blepped in contentment. Roman was very warm, and very comfy.

He wass a very comfy snek. A happy, comfy snek

ahem

HE WAS EVEN MORE CUTE! HOW??

He coutined with the pats. The gay shall keep the snake gay (haaa, get it? since hmgay means happy- ok fine. jokes are more of a patton thing anyway)

"Ehm... "

Ask, ask!!

"Can I hug you?:

"Im litrally on top of you."

That was a yes. Dee was much happier with roman, for some odd reason. 

_FUCK, HE LIKES ANOTHER BITC-_

Flustered, "I still have to hug you, though!"

He pouted

Hmmmmmm- He hugged him!

The prince sighed content

Deciet didnt wanna cry. No way.

He liked that hug a lil' too much.(damn he is a touch starved bitch)

"Why is hugging you so good?", Ro mumbled

...then realized he said it out loud...

"Mood"

"....wAIT-"

Roman looked at him, silent for a moment. Wow, he made his same mistake- 

He flushed red

He looked at the snake again and began gigglin, still embarassed 

Deciet was just shocked at himself.

"...WELL TURNS OUT IM A TOUCH STARVED BITCH-"

He started giggling as well

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!"

"I-", he was still laughing, "I'm not laughing _at_ you, I... heh, I am laughing _with_ you"

"We have both- I- ", he was laughing again

"OH MY GOD- SHUT UP!"

Deciet was laughing way to hard at this. He couldnt help it.

It wasnt helping that roman wad laughing too. He just buried his face in romans chest in emmbarrasment.

"No, I" he couldn't stop, "I wanted to hide there"

Deciet was bright red. He was so flustered-

"STOP THATTT -"

"I- I can't", and he kept laughing, trying to not fall by grabbing his shoulders

"You are too c- cozy... WAIT NO, I JUST FORGOT WHAT COZY MEANS I-"

"UUUGGHH", he buries his face in his hands

Gdeciet is now giggling again.

"ROMAN , YOU DUMB BITCH-"

He falls into a huge laughing fit.

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT DOES IT MEAN??", welp, these were weird gay effects

"COMFORTABLE. I THINK."

"I-I NEVER SAID I WAS ANY SMARTER-"

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN??"

"YOU TWO ARE THE ONES MAKING ALL THIS YELLING??", oh Anxiety, nice

"What the he- What is going on??"

"TWO GAY IDIOTS ARE GAY PANICKING" 

that was a decent explaination, right?

Gay pinicking??? Roman got even more red

"I... I thought they were killing somene in here!"

"DONT WORRY, WE ARE ONLY DYING INTERNALLY"

Dee had no idea what he was even saying anymore

"Stop", but Ro couldn't stop laughing himself, so what was he expecting?

"I take that back, you look like two drunk idiots"

"I _always_ look drunk."

Damn, virgil really doeamt care does he?

"He's not an idiot!", he grabbed the pillow and pointed it at Virgil like it was a sword. "You take it back, emo"

"Thats a lie. I am, in fact, an idiot."

Deciet was still holding back laughter.

"Your statement is a lie", he made another pillow appear on his other hand, and was now pointing one at Dee too

"How dare you."

Virgil was right, he IS acting like a drunk idiot. 

"I'm suspecting you two are drunk for real. Did you drink something?", Vee grabbed the pillow with no problem and sat beside them

"I drank, like, two shots of vodka this morning if that counts"

Was this true? Yes. 

Sadly.

"Are you for real?"

Roman threw the pillow on Dee's face and sat again, like a normal person (kinda)

"Yes, sadly."

Yeah, deciet wasnt thinking straight. Ever. Hes not-

-straight. Roman had to try and think straight. He didn't like seeing Dee sad

"...what? Stop looking at me like that."

Drinking at 4 am isnt THAT bad.

"IT IS STILL HUGGY TIME!", he smashed himself on him for the hug

"You are _definitly_ as bad as remus"

"You act like your a 5 year old lost in walmart"

"...", he looked at Virgil

"Does it mean I do or not???"

"Plus, I just wanna hug you", his mind had connected just then that Virgil was present and was seeing all this... oh

"You dumb fuck."

Deciet slid out of romans arms onto tge other side of the couch. He wanted to see how tge prince would react.

Oh... okay... he needs space

Ro remained there, pouting a fake sadness (that he was actually feeling tho)

Deciet snickered, ruffling romans hair.

"Im gonna go check on the remus, make sure he didnt burn down the dark side of the mindscape or some stupid shit."

Nooo, why did he have to leave so soon?

"Come on, he isn't that big of a problem"

He smiled, "You can stay. Easy"

He looked at roman with a "no i cant" face.

"We kinda need to keep that place in one piece, roman." 

He smiled,"ill be back later" 

Then, he sunk out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random-artsy-stuf hasmade a drawing for this story too!!! -> https://theshadow-inthelight.tumblr.com/post/189676930773/let-the-bois-get-along-this-is-totally-not
> 
> you can find the links of the original rp posts here-> (p1) https://theshadow-inthelight.tumblr.com/post/189675469083/nothing-could-possibly-be-funner-than-making-you (p2) https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/189704133529

**Author's Note:**

> random-artsy-stuf hasmade a drawing for this story too!!! -> https://complete-garbadge.tumblr.com/post/189676930773/let-the-bois-get-along-this-is-totally-not
> 
> you can find the links of the original rp posts here-> (p1) https://complete-garbadge.tumblr.com/post/189675469083/nothing-could-possibly-be-funner-than-making-you (p2) https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/189704133529


End file.
